


You're Dating Who?!

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama backs out of after-practice practice, he grabs the suspicion of Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka, who decide to follow him and see what he's up to. They're not prepared for what they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Dating Who?!

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 31/03/2016 to fix up minor mistakes.

“Kageyama, toss to me!” Hinata shouts, bouncing over to Kageyama with a volleyball clutched in his hands. “That last one felt really good in my hands, so quick, toss me a few more so I don’t forget the feeling!”

“Can’t,” says Kageyama shortly, wiping the sweat off his face with a white hand towel.

“Wait, what?” Hinata’s jaw is in danger of coming loose entirely and dropping to the floor, he’s so shocked. “What do you mean you _can’t_?”

The rest of the team are shooting curious glances in their direction, attracted by Hinata’s scandalised voice. Kageyama's cheeks heat up and he avoids everyone's eyes. 

“I—I have somewhere I need to be,” he says. “I already made plans and I can’t cancel them. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Plans with who?” asks Tanaka, intrigued. He strolls over and wraps an arm around Kageyama's shoulders. “What’re you doing?”

“A—a friend,” says Kageyama diffidently.

“Can’t be just a _friend_ , or you wouldn’t be blushing to the tips of your ears,” drawls Tsukishima. It’s like he’s drawn to embarrassing moments like a shark to blood. “King got a hot date or something?”

“Of course I don’t!” Kageyama huffs. His shoulders are hunched, like he’s preparing for an attack. “But I’ve still got to go. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

He marches out of the gym without a backward glance.

“Well he’s definitely up to something,” says Tanaka, arms folded across his chest.

“Don’t annoy or tease him about it.” Daichi pats Tanaka on the back. “Whatever he’s got going on is his business. Just leave him be and he’ll tell us about it eventually.” He turns around and calls out, “Alright, time to go!”

It’s a lie to say that Hinata isn’t upset about not getting in additional practice time with Kageyama, but now he’s more curious about what Kageyama’s doing and why it’s suddenly more important than _volleyball_. It’s _volleyball_ —nothing is more important to Kageyama than that!

“We should totally go spy on him and see what he’s up to,” says Tanaka in a stage-whisper to Nishinoya and Hinata. “You know, to make sure he’s okay.”

Hinata and Nishinoya agree without a second thought. They’re all curious to see what’s suddenly more important to Kageyama than volleyball—if his family needed him home, or he had some kind of appointment, Kageyama would tell them outright. Instead, he’s resorting to secrecy.

They form an unspoken agreement to not tell anyone else what they’re up to. Daichi and Suga would probably try to stop them. They also agree to leave separately; Nishinoya first, then Tanaka, and then Hinata. They meet at the school gates, hidden behind the bricks, and then take off.

It doesn’t take them long to locate Kageyama; he’s only halfway down the hill at that point, near the Sakanoshita store. Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka slow their pace to a shuffle. The last thing they want is for Kageyama to turn and spot them. He’ll know for sure they’re tailing him.

Kageyama stops in the middle of the road and pulls out his wallet. He appears to be counting change. Then he stows his wallet away and enters the Sakanoshita shop.

Tanaka taps Hinata on the arm to get his attention, jerking his head at a nearby house that Nishinoya’s already hiding behind. Hinata nods and runs after Tanaka to take cover. They peek around the edge of the wall and wait for Kageyama to exit the store.

It takes an additional two minutes for Kageyama to leave the store. He’s clutching a bag with what looks like two drinks and two meat buns in it. Even at this distance, Hinata hears Kageyama humming as he swings the bag back and forth. _Humming_.

“He’s either very sick or really happy,” says Hinata, disturbed. “That’s so not like him.”

“Maybe Tsukishima was right,” says Nishinoya. Tanaka and Hinata shoot him a questioning glance. “Maybe Kageyama really _does_ have a hot date.”

“That’d explain the humming,” mutters Tanaka. He clenches his fist and lets out a tiny, miserable groan. “Even Kageyama can get a date whilst I’m still single! How is this fair? I’m so jealous!”

“I wonder who it is,” says Hinata.

“Only one way to find out.” Before anyone can think to stop him, Nishinoya runs out from behind their hiding place, only to stop three houses down from where Kageyama is. He turns and gestures frantically to Hinata and Tanaka mouthing, “Come on!”

“He’s such a daredevil,” mutters Tanaka, standing. “He could’ve gotten us caught.”

He and Hinata hurry to join Nishinoya, being careful to remain as quiet as possible. Kageyama’s reaching the end of the street now. Once he gets to the end, he pauses and looks around, then exhales so loudly that Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya hear it from where they’re hiding.

“Wonder who he’s waiting for?” says Tanaka, as Kageyama locates a bench and goes to sit down, putting the plastic bag on the table.

It takes another few minutes for the other person to show up.

“Couldn’t they have gotten here a little bit earlier?” Tanaka gripes. “My knees are starting to ache!”

“Shush! Or you’ll get us caught!” Nishinoya snaps. He stands on the tips of his toes, trying to peer over the branches of a small tree. He's still too short to see over it no matter what he does. “Damn, I can’t really see who it is …”

“Move. I’m taller,” says Tanaka, joints popping as he stands. He muscles past Nishinoya, who makes an unhappy noise. Tanaka gasps. “No way.”

“What is it?” Hinata asks eagerly. “ _Who_ is it?”

“It’s Oikawa from Seijou.”

“What?” Nishinoya and Hinata gasp. They slap their hands over their mouths, as their voices are too loud. “Are you sure?”

“Nobody has a hairstyle quite like that,” says Tanaka darkly. “But—oh. Oh gross. They’re _kissing_!”

“Kageyama— _our_ Kageyama—is dating, _and kissing_ , Oikawa from Seijou?” Nishinoya takes his phone out of his pocket and shoves it into Tanaka’s chest. “Take a photo for proof. I’m not stepping out from behind this building until they’re gone.”

“Fine, but don’t send it to anyone,” says Tanaka. Uneasily, he unlocks Nishinoya’s phone and goes for the camera app. 

“Of course not!” says Nishinoya, offended. “Who do you think I am? I’m gonna delete it as soon as I see it.”

“Kageyama’s probably not comfortable with anyone knowing,” Hinata adds. “It’s probably why he’s keeping it a secret.”

Tanaka takes the photo, then shows it to the other two.

Kageyama and Oikawa aren’t kissing—as Tanaka had deliberately waited until they weren’t because he feels like a creepy stalker enough already—but Kageyama’s leaning against Oikawa and their faces are very close together, noses almost touching. There’s an aura of serenity surrounding them, and there's even a tiny smile playing across Kageyama's lips. His hands are grasping the back of Oikawa’s jacket. Oikawa’s arms are wound around Kageyama's waist, and he’s holding the plastic bag with his index finger.

What hits Tanaka the most is how intimate this scene is, like they’ve done this a hundred times before. When he hears Kageyama and Oikawa talking, Tanaka hastily turns away from the picture and stands up straight to watch them. 

“Missed you,” says Kageyama.

“Mm, me too,” says Oikawa, and pecks him on the forehead. “You ready to go?”

“Do we really have to go?”

Oikawa snorts. “The arcade _does_ have a closing time, Tobio-chan. And I want that plushie from the claw machine.” He releases Kageyama and steps back, only to grasp his hand. “Come on. I’ll treat you to pork curry later on.”

“Only if it has a—”

“A soft-boiled egg on top.” Oikawa chuckles, shaking his head fondly. “I know, I know. I promise I won’t forget it. Now let’s go before someone takes my plushie from the claw machine!”

Tanaka says seriously, “Come on. Let’s go back up to the school for now.”

Nishinoya and Hinata nod.

“I feel bad for following him now,” says Hinata.

“That wasn’t something we were meant to see,” agrees Nishinoya. He makes a show of deleting the picture. “Make a promise right here and now that you won’t say anything to the rest of the team.”

“And that you won’t let Kageyama know that we know he’s dating Oikawa,” adds Tanaka. “It’s his relationship, so he gets to tell whoever he wants _when_ he wants.”

“I promise,” they say, one after the other.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later when Kageyama informs the rest of the team about his relationship with Oikawa, he has to wonder why Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata are the least surprised by the news. They don’t even yell once.


End file.
